


Partners

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it doesn't matter how strong you think you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Still.

There were a lot of words that Steve would pin to his partner. Mouthy, affectionate, hot tempered to name but a few, but still had never been in that list. Worse? He sat on the ground his back braced against a tree as he cradled Danny against his body. He couldn’t make himself move, couldn’t make himself leave Danny here. Alone. His fingertips brushed against the rapidly forming bruise along the side of Danny’s face. 

This was his fault. His own cocky, stupidity had done this. Danny shouldn’t have been there, he shouldn’t have received the butt of Steve’s own weapon to the head. He had watched helplessly his arms above his head as Danny mouthed off trying to buy Steve time to take the steroid abusing, bank robbing loser out. Instead the man mountain had stepped up toe to toe with Danny and slammed the weapon he had just divested Steve of into Danny’s head.

Steve had watched horrified as Danny’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body folded bonelessly to the ground. When the perp turned back around to deal with Steve, blind rage had overtaken him and Steve launched himself. He couldn’t even really remember what had happened after that, all he knew was he’d taken another life. Steve could deal with that guilt later, but now, now all he cared about was his Danny.

He curled his body around Danny’s inert form. His hands cradled Danny’s head gently, the same fingertips that had just ruthlessly snapped the neck of a known criminal, massaged Danny’s scalp as if his head was made of the finest porcelain. His lips brushed softly across the pale forehead; whispering words of love and devotion, offering prayers up to whatever God’s would listen to please let him keep his Danny.

Vaguely aware of Chin and Kono’s arrival with paramedics, he fought against them, reluctant to let Danny’s warm living body to be taken from his arms, terrified that if he let him go he wouldn’t get him back. When Chin dragged him physically away, only far enough to let them work, Steve stood there, useless, he’d never felt so inadequate, he knew what he should be doing, he knew he should be helping, the last thing he should be doing was falling to pieces. He couldn’t see clearly, his eyes fluid, his hands trembled so badly he had to fold his arms across his chest and tuck shaking fingers into his armpits. His fingers dug into his skin as he struggled to stop shaking. He barely even noticed when Kono put a hand on his back in a soothing gesture.

The paramedics lifted the stretcher and started to move towards the road. Steve stood still, his eyes tracking the passage of the men caring for the most important person in his life. Tossing the Camaro keys to Chin, Steve followed slowly, he held the door of the ambulance as it would be closed in his face. 

“We need to go. You can follow in your vehicle.” The paramedic snapped barely even glancing at Steve as he recorded readings from the monitors Danny was attached to.

Steve paused for a moment his thinking addled. What did he say, what was he. Boss? Partner? Lover? Boyfriend? Best Friend? All he knew was that Danny was his linchpin. Nothing would be the same in Steve’s life without him, Danny was the glue that connected him to real life made him a real person.

“I’m his partner.” Steve choked out as he climbed in and closed the door behind him. “What are you waiting for.

Flopping down onto the bench beside the stretcher, he never even noticed as the paramedic banged twice on the wall with his hand and the vehicle surged forward, the siren sounding loudly as they drove off.

All Steve was concerned with was folding Danny’s hand in his, keeping him with him for as long as he could.


End file.
